fva_horticulturefandomcom-20200214-history
Weeds
Did you know there are some tipes of weeds you can eat,many of them are commen garden weeds.The first one is dandelion, it is best if you pick the them in early spring and late fall it also has more bata-carotene then carrots. Next is the purslane it has rounded,succulent leaves and a reddish stem it is also loaded with antioxidant vitamins like vitamins A and C, and also contains healthy omega-3. So I could eat my house if I had a bamboo house,but to bad I don't. yes thats right you can eat bamboo but Bamboo shoots have to be cooked before you eat them:organicgardening says "Peel the outer leaves away and remove any tough flesh. Cut across the grain into one-eighth-inch slices, and boil in an uncovered pan for 20 minutes (or longer, if there’s still a bitter taste to them). After they’re prepared in this way, you can eat them with some soy sauce, add to salads, or use them in stir-fries.Bamboo shoots are full of fiber, and are sometimes described as tasting like corn" so if you have some bamboo you can have that instead of corn.next is lambs quarters it's also referred to as "wild spinach," it starts to appear in early summer after the spring spinach has disappeared from farmer's markets.organicgardening says "It's loaded with calcium and protein, as well as vitamins A, C and K, even more so than spinach. The best way to eat the leaves, or pretty much any green weed in this list, is to wash them well, sauté them in olive oil while they're still wet (the steam helps them wilt), then add a dash of salt, garlic, pepper and a squeeze of lemon or lime".watercress is an antioxidant powerhouse so find a stream and stock up. it's popular in gourmet salads, most people don't think that watercress is weed. It grows alongside streams and riverbanks. organicgardening says "The most popular way to eat watercress is to add it to salads raw".Next is the Kudzu, the "weed that ate the South," can actually be eaten. This is a highly invasive weed. it was introduced from Japan in the late 1800s,It's very hard to kill.so, you have an good supply to use in the kitchen. organicgardening says "Southerners have found dozens of ways to eat kudzu, including making jams and jellies to pickling the flowers that appear in August and September.you should try steaming or boiling the roots until they're tender and adding soy sauce or miso, as is often done in Asian cooking. The plant is also used in Chinese medicine for treating allergies, colds, fevers and as a digestive aid. Brew a kudzu tea by chopping up a cup of leaves and boiling them for about 30 minutes to treat what ails you".Next weed, red clover, it has been used for ages as a remedy for cancer. It contains phytoestrogen genistein,which has been found to have a protective effect against colon and prostate cancers. However,there's some evidence that it can have the opposite effect on breast cancer. I got this information at this web site http://www.organicgardening.com/learn-and-grow/8-weeds-you-can-eat?page=0,7 in case you wanted to check it out.